


The night we'll never forget

by Tsunderepotato



Category: Homestuck
Genre: For the love of God, Multi, Run, dont read this, its so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunderepotato/pseuds/Tsunderepotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i dont even know what this is its literally so fucking bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. idk

**Author's Note:**

> RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!

~ KARKAT’S POV ~  
A new message has arrived -  
“TEREZI, WHAT DO YOU WANT?” I type angerly  
“W3LL M3 4ND SOM3 OF MY FR13NDS 4R3 GO1NG TO 4N OLD 4SYLUM W4NT TO JO1N?” says the message. You can hear her excitedness from here.  
WHAT IF I DON’T WANT TO?” I type back.  
“1’LL 34T YOUR SOUL!! H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4HH44H4HH4H4H4H4H4”  
“NO”  
“4W PL34S3 K4RK4T”  
“FINE.” I type back. This is going to be a long night, and I know it.

oOoOo SOLLUX’SS’S;S;;SS;S;S POV OoOoOo

I arrive at the asylum we are exploring. Terezi, Feferi my crush, Eridan, Kanaya, and Vriska are there.  
“Who are we waiting on now, Terezi?” I say, it is quite hard to say her name due to my stupid lisp.  
“We are waiting on Karkat, I just texted him now.” she bordly  
“oh so we be waitin’ on now for another 45 minutes” says Eridan, he sounds more like a jerk than ever today.  
“Yea I guess so that guy is aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyysssssssssssss late” awncered Vriska.  
I eventually got tired of the talking of Karkat and decided to talk to FF. She was talking to Kanaya, so I guess I’ll talk to her too.

oOoOoOo KANAYA’S POV OoOoOoO

Sollux walks over to me and Feferi, I figure we is wanting to talk to her but I decide to listen to then flirt with each other.  
“So Feferi, how are you today, sick of jerk Eridan?” He says.  
“Not really, I mean there is nofin bad about him, I guess I just got used to it. He isn’t that bad, Sollux.” She insisted.  
“I’m sure of it, hey I think we are teaming up into groups when Karkat gets here, want to be with me? You too, Kanaya.” He says.  
“Uh... yes sure, I will accompany you on this...er.. delightful trip into an abandoned asylum.” I say in reply.  
“Hey, Kanaya. What are you doing?” yelled Karkat  
“Oh, I was talking to Feferi and Sollux, do you want to join is?” I reply.  
“Nah, I’m teaming up with terezi on this fucking fuckass place.”  
“Oh, your girlfriend!” Sollux teases.  
“NO SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND STUPID LISP BOY! NOW QUIET” he screeches, he is blushing a deep red colour.

“I am sure of it, Karkat, now go along with your friends.” I say kindly.  
“Fine, I’ll see you guys in there.”

oOoOo 3RD PERSON POV oOoOo

“Aw man, I don’t want to be here! Why cant we just go back and go watch Harry Potter or something.” said Eridan, obviously chickening out.  
“No, Eridan can’t go watch stupid Harry Potter, why did you even decide to join this group if you’re going to complain the entire time anyway?” replies Karkat.  
“BECAUSE I WANTED TO, OK?” yelled Eridan.  
“HEY DON’T YELL OR THE BLIND GIRL WILL TURN THIS NON-EXISTANT CAR AROUND!” screams Terezi.  
“Fine then, I’m going to find Feferi, have fun peasants!” he says with a laugh while walking away.

oOoOoOo FEFERI’S POV OoOoOo

“A-alright, who is going to go in first?” asks Vriska, OBVIOUSLY scared.  
“Why don’t you go in since you’re so cool?” Sollux mocks.  
“Why don’t you guys stop fighting?” I ask.  
“Yes, we should all listen to Feferi on this.” replies Kanaya.  
“Geez, if that is what’s going to happen then why don’t we all just have a group hug!” I say excitedly as Sollux hugs me and the rest of them stand awkwardly looking at Sollux.  
“I would rather not hug you, Feferi. I would rather actually get started and adventure the place.” exclaims Kanaya.  
“Yeah I agree” says Vriska.  
Sollux stops hugging me and walks inside, “Come on, let’s go then, since you guys are being rude dudes.”  
“Finally lisp boy agrees with us, so unexpected!” teases Vriska.  
“Yeah yeah, now shut up and come on spider hoarder.” Sollux says in reply.

oOoOo 3RD PERSON POV oOoOoO

“Stupid idiots! I bet they aren’t even royal…. well, sort of royal.” Eridan complains, obviously done with everyone.  
“Hey, hair dye.” says a mysterious voice from the next room over.  
“W-what do you want? Please don’t take my water!” screams Eridan.  
“I don’t want you water, brother. I want Faygo.” says the voice.  
“Oh, that disgusting drink. How do you even drink that?!” questions Eridan.  
“Come here,” says the voice. “I’ll tell you my name and why I am here.”  
“I swear if you take any of my REAL gold rings I will kill you with science!” exclaims Eridan, even he won’t do it, and he thinks to himself as he walks over. “Would I actually kill a person over a ring? I mean, I actually would, but a random guy? That would be stupid.”

Eridan steps into the room and sees a troll boy about his age staring at him. He has clown makeup on.  
“So you found me. My name is Gamzee Makara. What is your name, Mr. ‘Royal’?” he says, mocking Eridan.  
“My name is Eridan, you ignorant fool!” Eridan screams, “And what’s all that stuff on your face? You aren’t going to eat me, are you?”  
“No brother, I just don’t like showing my face.” Gavin complains.  
“I can obviously see your face, but why clown makeup?”

oOoOoOoOoOo

“This is hopeless Terezi, why are you leading us? You’re blind, remember?” complains Karkat.  
“Because I do what I want, also because you will end up getting us lost.” exclaims Terezi.  
“How would I get us lost?! You’re the blind one anyway, heard the door open and-” Karkat stops and looks at his phone.  
“Argh, Nepeta messaged me.” says Karkat.  
“Tell her I say hi.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stop this

oOoOo Nepeta messaged me. oOoOoO

 

“:33 < karkitty!” I type into my phone. 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” he says, obviously busy, but I’m bored so he  must  talk to me.

“:33 < i wanted to say hi! what are you doing? the night is purrfect, so you should stop being lazy and come out and catch with me!” I say exited, it is fun when he plays with me.

“NO CATCH IS LAME.”

“33: < aw, why are you so mean?” I type.

“BECAUSE CATCH IS LAME AND I AM TALKING TO FRIENDS.” I knew he was busy.

“:33 < ok... have fun with those furrends.” I type, dissappointed. I really wanted to play catch.

“AND TEREZI SAYS HI.”

“:33 < tell her i say hi too! it’s b33n awhile since i last talked to her.” 

“YEAH YEAH, I HAVE TO GO NOW” he obviously doesn’t have to go…

“33: < bye...”

 

oOoOoOo ERIDAN’S POV oOoOoOo

 

“Hey fish fins.” nagged Sollux.

“What do you want,  mustard face ?” I say back.

“Wow, Eridan, you so rude. Anyway, who is the clown guy following you?”

“Oh, this creep? He has been followin’ me around for about an hour now. He is Gamzee.” I reply.

“Honk.” says Gamzee.

“What?” questioned Sollux.

“Oh, he does that… a lot.” 

“Ok…………….. well I’m going to go now….” says Sollux as he walks off.

 

oOoOoOoO SOLLUX’S POV oOoOoOo

I’m running, something about that Gamzee guy gives me the creeps. I hear screams around Eridan too. I hate him so much but usually this means he is going to die…. and soon, but then I crashed into some shorty. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going! …. oh, hey Sollux.” says Karkat.

“Hi, uh, have you met that Gamzee guy?” I say.

“The honking clown?” replies Karkat.

“Yes”

“I was going to find Eridan and I think he is with him. I want to get their phone numbers so I can see how they are if I lose everyone.”

“OK”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kill me

[TIME SKIP]   
~ KARKAT’S POV ~

 

“GAMZEE” I type.

“HONK” he replies

“DUDE NO TIME FOR GOOFING AROUND LIKE A BUCKET OF BABIES THIS IS SERIOUS! ERIDAN WENT ALL CRAZY AND KILLED KANAYA AND FEFERI. SOLLUX IS KNOCKED OUT.” I type. He doesn’t pay attention to me.

“best friend” 

“WHAT”

“I NOW HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING OF WHAT I WAS MEANT TO BE” Gamzee types. He is starting to scare me.

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”

“honk”

“CAN YOU NOT?”

“HONK”

“COME ON! STOP! YOU’RE SCARING ME.”

“you’re next best friend :o)” he types. I hear honking in the distance. I wish Sollux was lighter to drag.

 

oOoOoOo KANAYA’S POV oOoOoO

“HONK” in the darkness says, only it wasn’t dark… it was… light… I’m glowing… what is this… I have to go find Karkat. I’ll walk around until I can find- oh look a conveniently placed chainsaw.

 

~ KARKAT’S POV ~

The honking is getting closer. I drop Sollux and flee. I’m sure he will be fine on his own.

 

oOoOoOoO SOLLUX’S POV oOoOoOo

“Sollux?” a voice says.

“Is that you, Kanaya? Why is it all of a sudden so bright?” I ask.

“I’m not sure myself...:”

“Hey, can you help me around? I can’t see anything.” 

 

~ KARKAT’S POV ~

“Terezi?” I ask the figure in the distance.

“K-Karkat-kun?” she replies, she has obviously been crying.

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I’m here now. Where’s Vriska?”

“U-uh… nowhere?”

“Alright.”

 

oOoOoOo KANAYA’S POV oOoOoO

“I think I see Karkat.” I say.

“Really?” Sollux replies.

“Yes”

“HEY SHORTY” Sollux yells.

We can see Karkat charging at us now… or, well, I can see him. He also appears to be carrying Terezi with him.

“SHUT UP STUPID  LISP BOY ” yells Karkat.

“Wait… Kanaya?” he says.

“Yes?” I reply.

He drops Terezi and hugs me. I drop my chainsaw to avoid hurting him. 

“Why are you hugging me? Are you hurt?” I say.

“Shut up, I thought you were dead. … Why are you glowing?”

“I’m not sure my-”

“Ah, if it isn’t the peasants.” says a voice.

We all turn and it is Eridan

“I see are havin’ a reunion, might I join?” he calls, carrying a wand of some sort… white smoke comes off of it. He aims it at us.

He walks towards us, and all of a sudden, I lose it. I completely snap in anger and charge at him with my chainsaw revved up, and then it’s over… Eridan is dead. 

My friends… they don’t know whether to run or stay… it was for his own good.

“H O N K”

“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. REALLY?!” Karkat yells.

“Karkat calm down, it had been exiting while it lasted.” Terezi says.

“ H O N K”

“ No no no NO NO  NO NO  NO  NO  NO  NO ”

“H    O     N    K”

“Kan, I’m scared…”

“Do not worry, I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“ H            O                N           K”

 

sollux’s pov

 

Everything after that was so dark… I can’t see anything, anyone, and it was dark before, but the light shown to me before… has never shown again… I can hear sirens… I hope they are alright…

  
All I hear is a beep…. as straight as a li-   …………...

**Author's Note:**

> why have you done this to your self


End file.
